


Entangled

by Harukami



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user @robowolves suggested: gojyo/demon!hakkai WITH VINES and hakkai topping from the bottom please?</p>
<p>OKAY sorry for any oocness that creeps in, I haven’t touched Saiyuki for I’m pretty sure like 7 years I no longer know how to write these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

Gojyo knows it's hunger; intellectually, knows that the only reason Hakkai would be showing the effects of the Minus Wave right now is hunger. The snap of the limiters wasn't something Hakkai chose on his own. 

But he can't resist him. Of all people, Hakkai is the one he is least able to resist.

So he smiles at him, that wide, pained smile he can feel settle on his face even when he wants to resist it; like, is that really the last face Hakkai will remember him making when he overcomes this? But it's kind of ironic, he thinks, that he's human enough for this...

Hakkai's face moves towards his and he closes his eyes and feels Hakkai's fangs on his mouth as Hakkai bares his teeth in a smile and kisses him.

\-- Wait, what?

But Hakkai is kissing, nipping and biting and not drawing blood, dragging Gojyo's hands down his body in a firm grip, putting them on the fastening of his clothing.

"Hakkai--" he gets out.

"Gojyo," Hakkai says, and it's that same voice as ever, though too calm, too measured, a little raspier and deeper with the force he's using to control himself, and Gojyo feels his protests vanished. Hakkai knows. Hakkai has known every glance along his body, at the sad curve of the back of his neck, at the scars visible when they bathe. 

Hakkai knows.

So why protest at all? He feels he should for Hakkai's sake more than his own, but vines are winding up his legs, vines are crawling down his arms, vines are winding their way off Hakkai's body through shadow and darkness and moving him, moving his hands to undo Hakkai's clothing, to touch him.

"I'm sorry," Hakkai says, "Gojyo. I don't want to do anything you don't want. Tell me to stop. I will leave."

It's almost tender. Leaving would be bad though, wouldn't it? With Hakkai like this. Besides...

"Nah," Gojyo says. "I mean, it's not like I'm not into kinky stuff like this."

Hakkai pulls him down, Hakkai drags him into a kiss and Gojyo lets Hakkai move him, Gojyo lets Hakkai's vines act on his body and make him take action, and it's funny, isn't it? Hakkai's always been the one to make him take action even when he wants something.

He leans down, of his own will, and kisses Hakkai as Hakkai pulls Gojyo inside him.


End file.
